My Sweet Little Angel
by MerridewLover
Summary: AU ; Alfred was already angered and out for blood, so when he finds a small angel flying across the skies, it doesn't end pretty. After that day, God makes a surprising decision that just might put Arthur's life in danger; USUK Franada; Hiatus.
1. Sky Of Blood

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers or any of the characters used . O.O only the plot bunny and this laptop :D (but technically, this laptop is kinda owned by Apple...so...I guess I only partly own it... *sigh*)**

**Author Note : HEY! Another Sweet Devil!America x Britannia Angel!England story~ Except, this one isn't a sequel to my other one, so you absolutely DON'T have to read that one to read this one. :D But you can if you'd like~ Anyway, I am kinda thinking of maybe making a oneshot sequel to my other oneshot "My Angel, Sweet Devil" ...but that's a BIG maybe coz I don't feel very comfortable with lemons...you know...like I can read it, that's totally fine with me but writing it is a whole other aspect for me. So, sorry... Oh! And Angel!Belgium, Angel!France (hard to believe, huh? LOL) and Devil!Prussia will make an appearance~**

**Summary : Why would God let Arthur go down to Earth if He knew that Alfred was down there? Alfred was already angered and out for blood, so when he finds a small angel flying across the skies, it doesn't end pretty.**

**On to the oneshot~**

**[=]**

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled at the feel of the cold morning air against his face, wings spreading widely and freely like an eagle's. The friction it caused against his white feathers was a very pleasurable feeling for the angel. He continued to fly around the chilly air, white tunic flapping in the breeze as his green eyes squinted against the wind, golden hair flying in every direction. His smile grew as he laughed loudly, circling around with a dove that was flying near him. The dove flew up, so Arthur followed it. The dove flew down, so Arthur followed it. Then he stopped for the dove's black eyes had seemed panicked. Arthur chuckled again as he left the dove and began his soaring once again.<p>

Then, suddenly, there was a black flash that seemed to quickly fly past Arthur, slightly brushing his skin. He gulped when he felt negative energy pulse through him and he shivered. His eyes widened slightly and he tried to fly up, back to his haven and hide. But he felt something collide with his chest and he fell back in pain. His wings caught him so he wouldn't crash onto the ground, but he still dropped a few feet. He looked around frantically, trying to find the thing that had hit him. He couldn't see anything, and then there was a breath on the nape of his neck and then something hard hit his back and he flew forwards slightly, eyes widening. Arthur looked back behind him, but again, there was nothing there. He heard a chuckle sound behind him, above him. But, before Arthur could even turn his head slightly, something hit his back - in the same spot as before - again and he was pummeling to the ground in an unbelievable speed. He was falling so quickly and hard that his wings couldn't stretch and catch him and he hit the Earth's hard ground roughly, most likely scratching some of his skin.

Arthur groaned as he hit the surface and he tried lifting himself up again, when there was a blinding pain in his arms and legs and he cried out. Then, the pain was gone, and when he looked up, he saw blue. He gulped when he heard the flap of black, bat-like wings and the snap of a pointed tail. His breathing came faster and he tried to fly away, as quickly as possible.

A demon.

Arthur felt his wing being grasped in a firm, painful grip and he yelped as he was thrown again by it. He hit the ground once again, arm bleeding a bit. He looked back up at the demon's smirking face, eyes wide and terrified. Once he saw the black hair and that strange cowlick the demon had he instantly knew who it was just by the talks of other angels who had fought him and been saved by others because this particularly strong demon had gotten bored.

His name was Alfred F. Jones, personally raised by the Devil himself, powers magnified to such an overwhelming spot that he seemed to have no limits whatsoever, overpowering anyone who came across him.

Arthur gulped.

He was dead.

So, what did he do?

He screamed in pure fear and took toward the skies in a flash, one wing throbbing from the hold the demon had had on it. Then, his arm was being gripped by the demon's rough, big, cold hand and he was pulled against a rough chest, his head being tilted up by the demon's other hand.

"Well, well, well." Alfred said, "Looks like I came out on the right day, huh? What's your name, little angel?" Arthur felt his eyes widened when the hand gripping his wrist moved up his arm to his wings, where Alfred's fingers fluffed his feathers. Arthur didn't answer, only gulping. Alfred's brows furrowed in anger and then Arthur's wing was being squeezed in the hardest grip he's ever felt and he couldn't help but crying out in pain. Alfred smiled cruelly and repeated, "I _said _what's your name, little angel?"

"A-Arthur..." the angel whispered, shaking in fear.

"Arthur..." the demon said, tasting the name on his tongue. It filled him with strong emotions. But he couldn't decipher them, so he continued with his feelings from before he'd caught sight of the small angel.

The demon flipped the angel down onto the rough ground, one hand holding his face into the hard dirt, the other hand holding onto his wrist, pulling it behind the angel's own back.

"Now, what are you doing, Arthur, flying in the sky and not up doing good little deeds in Heaven?"

"Let go of me!" Arthur screamed in rage. No matter who he was fighting, he would not let anyone push him like that into the ground. He was above this demon! He couldn't let the irony of him being underneath the demon take hold of him, no matter how scared he was.

Alfred pushed him into the ground harder.

Then, everything was gone. There was nothing holding onto him anymore and he shot up, facing the demon. He wiped his dirt stained cheek, spitting some blood out of his mouth, his large eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he summoned his power. Angels were given the use of magic to defend themselves, because they were Holy creatures.

Alfred pulled out a long, shining sword, gripping its black hilt with both hands. He smiled evilly at Arthur, getting ready for an interesting fight. Arthur pulled out his little wand, star at the tip glowing brightly and he shot bright balls of positive energy repeatedly at Alfred. He could feel a sweat break out on his forehead as he shot larger ones when Alfred dodged every single one of his balls of energy without breaking a sweat.

"Is that all you got?" Alfred called, testing Arthur's patience. While Arthur panted and got ready for a bigger spell, Alfred charged toward him, ready to strike. Alfred swung his sword, narrowly missing and noticing he cut a little bit of Arthur's golden hair off.

"Get away from me, you foul creature!" Arthur screamed as he flew backwards. He didn't want to risk turning his back on him. Alfred swung again, cutting the creamy skin of Arthur's arm and making him bleed. Alfred's sapphire eyes flashed red and the sight of that crimson against the glowing, divine creature in front of him. He licked his lips. Arthur shuddered. And, before Alfred could help himself, in his blood lust and just plainly wanting to see this glowing angel covered in blood, he stabbed his waist, easily cutting through the thin white tunic. Arthur screamed in agony as Alfred pushed the weapon in deeper and pulled it out, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Arthur's blood quickly began to seep through his tunic and dribbled down his thigh and leg, dripping to the ground below them. Some of it got on Alfred's hands and the demon lifted his hand to his mouth and licked at the red on his fingers, watching the angel's green eyes the whole time. His eyes continued to glow crimson, making the angel flinch.

Arthur grabbed his side, crunching up the material of his clothes and coughed, some blood trickling down his chin. He watched the demon, ready to cast another spell, when the demon disappeared. Then there was a light breath on his neck, and before he could react, there was a burning pain in his back as Alfred pushed his blade in again, but this time pushing in some of his tainted energy in with it. Arthur cried out, wings twitching uncontrollably. Alfred leaned in close to his ear, whispering.

"Don't like the feel of that demon energy in you, huh, little angel?"

All Arthur did was fall limply against the blade, unable to move as the energy began to take place inside him and pulse through him. He needed to get treated. Quickly.

"Now," Alfred continued, "I wonder what would happen if I did _this_..." And then the tip of the blade was twisting and turning inside of him and the angel screamed in burning pain.

"Please - Stop!" He gasped out. Arthur dropped his wand, letting it clatter to the ground as Alfred lowered them until both of them were standing on the rough surface of the Earth. The demon let go of the hilt of his sword and Arthur fell to his knees, groaning in pain, twitching from the darkness inside him, bleeding and tears falling down his cheeks. He felt his fingers grasp the grass underneath him and his wings fall onto his back.

Alfred smiled down at the angel, feeling proud. He didn't want to kill the angel, though, and so, before the demon energy could go any further inside him, he pulled out his sword, splattering more blood.

Oh, how he loved the sight of that _blood_.

"Yo! Alfred!" he heard a voice call him and he tore his eyes away from the delicious sight before him.

"What now, Gilbert?" Alfred called irritably. The red-eyed, white haired demon came into his view and stopped on the ground, looking down at the unconscious, twitching being.

"Dude, you plannin' on killin' the angel? Or just wanted a fuck? Bro, _this_ is the kinda thing you call a brother for!" Gilbert said, whining.

"I was just relieving some anger, Gil. Let's go." The demon replied, ready to leave the angel.

"You sure you don't wanna finish him off?"

"Positive. Let him tell the others how badass I am."

"Dude, you're awesome! Not as awesome as _me _of course, but still awesome."

"Whatever, let's go."

And with that, the two demons flew away, leaving the angel alone.

Unknowing to them, Arthur was still conscious. Just barely, but still there.

He didn't know how long he laid there, unable to move, but soon he heard calls from a feminine voice.

"Arthur! Oh, dear God, Arthur!" the voice called. He groaned, unable to do anything.

She reached him, slowly touching his shoulder, making sure not to touch the blood covering his shoulder. He cracked his green eyes open to look at his cousin who was kneeling in front of him.

"Bella...?" he whispered. She shushed him, tears running down her face.

"Francis!" she called desperately above her and when the French angel appeared, he gasped and knelt by the English angel as well.

"_Mon ami, _what 'as 'appened to you?" He looked at Bella for answers, but she shrugged and shook her head.

"We have to get him back up, Francis! Can you help?"

"Oh, but of course! He is _notre cher_ Arthur!" And with that, Francis picked up the now unconscious angel and began his fly upward with a worrying Belgian angel in front of him. He cast his blue eyes to the side slightly and found two demons flying the opposite way as them. Even from this distance he could see the one with dark hair smirking lazily at him. And what irked him more was the dripping crimson sword in the demon's grasp. He didn't stop flying, but he clutched Arthur's frail body against his tighter and glared at the demon before turning his head and flying faster.

Alfred's smirk widened until it took up his entire face and he flipped the sword up so the tip was at his mouth and he licked the blood, eyes flashing red again as Gilbert droned on and on about something that was 'awesome'.

That was when Alfred had one thought which he would do anything for.

_I'll have you, my sweet little angel._

* * *

><p><strong>[=]<strong>

***shot* So, I can't get over the sexiness of Devil!America, so...yeah. This was born. LOLOLOLOL! xD Anyway, please review, I hope you liked it~**

**:D**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING (even if you didn't and you simply just read it.)!**

**Consider your eyes raped xD**


	2. The Curse

**Disclaimer : Really? I think everyone knows that I don't own Hetalia...why must you make me say this?**

**Author Note : ANYway, are you guys happy to hear from me again? :D From the same story too! I had a plot bunny attack me while I was watching TV (it was quite a gruesome attack, too, if I might add...D:) and it's been smacking me ever since :'( **

**BUT THE GOOD THING IS THAT THIS FIC IS NO LONGER A ONESHOT AND WILL BE CONTINUED :D**

**Summary : Alfred was already angered and out for blood, so when he finds a small angel flying across the skies, it doesn't end pretty.**

**A short addition to the summary is...**

**Summary [UPDATED] : Alfred was already angered and out for blood, so when he finds a small angel flying across the skies, it doesn't end pretty. But when something sends Arthur down to Earth for a while without any memories of being a divine creature who helped souls, he has his chance to catch his little dove. But, if Arthur doesn't find out who he is and find the thing most precious to him before he died and joined the skies within the amount of 31 days (1 month), he will fall into a deep sleep for the rest of eternity. Will Alfred be willing to let that happen when he's just found his angel, even if he isn't supposed to help? And what about that other angel with blue eyes who will do anything to have his angel back up with him and farthest away from that demon? Will he be willing to even let Alfred help at all?**

**Author Note [PART2] : So, yeah. Very long summary, so I'm not changing the one when you click this story. I guess that this one is just kinda a more full summary :D THIS is the evil plot bunny that's been begging to be written. :D: TEEHEE BOOHOO :/ Coz I kinda didn't want to get sucked into another multi chapter story on here coz I might not finish it and stuff...and I didn't want to disappoint anyone if it didn't get finished. SO, what I've decided is that I will not update nor create any other multi chaps until this one is complete. [unless its just a harmless oneshot here and there to get some inspiration, k?]**

**On to the official chapter 2~**

**[=]**

Arthur lay on the cloud, sulking. He refused to speak with anyone, not even his cousin, the Belgian angel, Bella. He grabbed pieces of the cloud, the fluff falling from his grip and resuming its place with the rest of the fluffy white mass. He got up, wincing at the pain in his back and side, and made his way over to the door. He was just about to open it when someone burst in, falling right on Arthur. Arthur yelped out in a mixture of surprise and pain.

_Who in the name of God would -_

His thought was cut off by said person.

"Oh, _mon cher_, you are finally back up and walking! It is about time! Do you know how _lo-o-o-o-ong_ you have kept us waiting?" the voice spoke. Arthur felt a vein pop in annoyance as he pushed the angel off of him and got up, trying his best not to look pained by his wounds.

"Frog, what are you doing here?" Was Arthur's simple answer. Francis blinked a minute, staring at Arthur's eyes until Arthur snapped at him to stop ogling at him.

"Well, you see, God has told me to _vient a ton maison _and take you to him. So, 'ere I am." Francis said, grabbing Arthur's hand and starting to drag him away, except they were flying. They didn't usually walk at all, it was something that they viewed for only lower class. And them, being the highest, only flew, no matter where or how high. But, being injured is a different story.

When they finally made it to God's Hall Francis told Arthur that he really had no idea what would be happening. Arthur gulped and nodded, motioning for Francis to open the large doors. When he did, they both stepped through, noticing the eery quietness of the Hall that was usually filled with aimless chatter. Francis took Arthur's hand in his and smiled reassuringly at him. Arthur gave him a small smile in return, gripping his hand back and making sure to keep his head down.

He ignored the feeling of dread that was overcoming him.

Just before they reached the door leading to where God was waiting for them, Arthur gripped Francis's hand tighter and with his free hand grabbed Francis's toned arm.

"Francis," he whispered, stomach tightening and feeling sweaty, like something he would regret would happen if he walked through those doors.

"_Oui, mon ami?"_ Francis replied in his native tongue.

"Let's go back." Arthur's eyes stayed focussed on the doors, as if staring at them would make them disappear.

"What? Arthur, this is not an order from a high class angel that you can skip like you usually do," Francis told him, turning to face him with an unbelieving expression. "This is an order to see you from _God_! You can't skip out on this. You must go in."

"But -!"

"No buts. Go." And with that, Francis pushed Arthur slightly until he was in front of the doors. Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looked back at his friend and nodded. He put his hand over Francis's and then let it slide as he pushed the doors open.

He had a feeling that would be the last time he would see the French angel.

[=]

Arthur walked in and sighed as he faced God. He spoke suddenly, His voice the only thing Arthur could hear.

"Arthur," He said. Arthur stayed quiet, every nerve inside him telling him to hightail it out of there. "Please, I know you are nervous. Sit down."

So Arthur sat.

"What I want to talk to you about is..."

[=]

After what seemed like forever for Francis he heard a smash from inside the room while he was waiting for the English angel to come out. he jumped and hurried inside, where he saw Arthur grasping his throat with one hand, eyes wide and desperate, his other hand holding the chair he fell out of. Arthur made a couple of choked sounds and Francis rushed to go by his friend's side.

"Francis, don't."

Francis immediately stopped, looking up at the Portrait. He looked back at his friend, who looked minutes away from dying.

"What did you do?" he demanded of God, nothing in mind except wanting to help Arthur.

"It's simple. I'm sending him back. He has another chance. But this time, a more limited one." God said, voice booming into Francis's ears.

Francis held Arthur in his arms, looking at the Portrait once again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," God said, "that I'm sending him back to being human. He gets another chance at life."

"But why!"

"Because he died without the one most precious thing in his life, and he must find it before. But, the only twist is..."

Arthur's face turned red, eyes closing slightly, Francis's face becoming blurry.

"What? What is ze catch?" Francis asked in a rage, accent thickening.

"If Arthur does not find that which is most precious to him in 31 days he will fall into an eternal slumber as a human and can never be reawakened."

"What..." Francis trailed off, looking back down at Arthur. He only had one month to find something that might've taken a whole lifetime to find lest he fall into a darkness that cannot be reached? Why would God do such a thing? Francis felt tears come to his eyes and his tears fell freely down his face, falling onto Arthur's tunic. He looked at Arthur's green eyes as Arthur gazed back at him. Arthur was starting to forget him, Francis could tell by the way he was looking at him. "Will he remember? Anything?" Francis asked God, tears thickening his voice. "Will he remember us?" he shouted.

And then there was a pause as Arthur's eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyelids closing, and his body falling limp in the French angel's arms. That's when God spoke.

"No."

**[=]**

**Author Note : OMG I'm really sorry that this is so short. The other chapters will never be as short as this, really! This is more like a kinda prologue to the rest of the story I guess... you know. :| it kinda just happens. I wanted to explain things. So, on to more important things, like explaining what's going to be happening, here it is ; Arthur is going to be in World Academy, with some of the rest of the characters. And, of course, the Devil hears about this sudden change of events and sends Alfred to investigate, knowing this type of magic always comes with a prince (which is Arthur not waking up) and tells Alfred to get in the way any time Arthur gets close to something that seems to be precious to him. And, there are other demons and angels undercover in the school. Some are like Alfred, who will still be demons/angels just using a disguise of magic to keep their tails/wings/pointed ears hidden. Others will be in the same predicament as Arthur. Angels (not demons) under this same curse as Arthur. But the rest is a secret~ ;)**

**So, I'll say now, that the for sure couples that'll be in here are : PruHun, USUK, (implied) FrUk, GerIta, Spamano, (what me and my friends like to call) Dorway/Normark/DenNor (xD) and...I think that's it for now. :) If you have preferences (for other couples to be in here) please leave it in a review.**

**And, if you like my idea here for continuing this, please tell me, if no one or the majority don't want this to be a full-blown multi-fic then I will delete this and stop. :)**

**Love you all~**


	3. Blue, Ribbon

**Disclaimer : Don't own Hetalia :'( If I did, USUK wouldn't be a fandom, it'd be canon :|**

**Author Note : Have any of you guys heard the song " My Balls " it's like the most epically hilarious song ever xD Guess how I found it? A USUK VIDEO! Apparently, Arthur hasn't seen Alfred's balls xD Here's the link (still cracking up) : http:/ www. youtube . com/ watch?v=D_kY7n9GVo (obviously, again, just remove the spaces). Aaaaaaaand I just watched " Hetalia - Axis Powers : Paint It, White! " BEST MOVIE EVER! I love serious!Hetalia :D It makes me complete. ANYWAY, who lives in Chicago? Or who's gonna go to ACen? :D I KNOW I AM! Well, that is, if my friend (who is planning on cosplaying as America) can go coz we're planning on sharing a hotel room. :) And the funny thing is that if I go I'm buying a cosplay of England :D She didn't know if she wanted to do America and I told her " DUDE! You have to! Coz we're sharing a hotel room, it'll be USUK WTF! " and she was like " OMG YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM TOTALLY COSPLAYING AS AMERICA! " So, if any of you are planning on going to ACen, look for me! The short, somewhat skinny England. Just ask random England's " Did you write a USUK AU oneshot and multi-fic? " and if I get this " OMG I MET SOMEONE WHO READS MY STORY " look then you know it's me. :D haha. I'll let you guys know if I'm going when I have my badge, kay?**

**The high school I am explaining here is going to be a little like mine xD ( I'm a freshman ~ 9th grade, baby )**

**Oh, and this story will eventually end up with the couple Franada also. :D Coz I like that couple xD**

**On to the story~**

**[=]**

_The blue eyes that stared into his toxic ones were tearing, sadness evident in their depths. Something was touching his face softly, something else cradling his body against another one. A loud voice boomed over them._

_"No."_

"Mr. Kirkland!'

Arthur jumped, removing his glassy eyes from the window next to his seat and looked over at his professor. He sat up straight.

"Y-Yes?"

His teacher furrowed his brows, anger and concern shown in his expression.

"Were you paying attention, Kirkland?"

Arthur sighed, hiding his face from his sniggering classmates.

"No, sir."

His teacher hummed, turned around, and resumed with the lecture. Arthur sighed again, looking down at his journal, where he kept his neatly written notes. But, when he looked down, he saw a doodle of a little angel on the corner. He blinked twice in confusion as he stared down at it. That little creature seemed somewhat familiar to him, no matter how stupid it may sound. He furrowed his large eyebrows and leaned a little closer to the paper, head starting to hurt slightly. He shook his head and looked back up. He glanced at the digital clock on the wall of his classroom by the brown door. The bell was about to ring. Arthur packed his stuff into his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and stood up as the bell rang. He walked out of the class quickly.

He shuffled through a large group of people, grumbling at how they just stood in the middle of the hall. When he pushed through the last person his foot caught on the floor behind him - the tip hitting the tiled floor before his heel did - and he fell forward. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact of the fall.

It never came.

Instead of feeling cold, hard floor, he felt something warm and soft. Arms wound around his waist to keep him steady. Arthur's body screamed at him to run away. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. Why was his body reacting like this? Like he was afraid of something...

Arthur looked up and green met blue orbs behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses. The boy pushed his blonde bangs out of his face, a strange piece sticking up. They boy smiled at him and helped him steady himself, but kept his hands on Arthur's back, making the Brit uncomfortable.

"Th-thank you." Arthur said, moving back slightly feeling like he should know this guy in front of him. The boy smirked, tightening his grip against Arthur's back, restraining him. Arthur gulped.

"No problem. It's what a hero does." American. This boy was American. Arthur tried to pull away, face heating up at all the stares they were attracting from other people - especially Kiku..._wait! Does Kiku have a camera?_

The American leaned closer to Arthur's face, and when he was about half an inch to touching the smaller boy's lips, he tilted his face and whispered in Arthur's ear.

"Your accent is pretty sexy, you know."

Arthur struggled when he felt the boy's hot breath on his ear. His face felt very hot and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He quickly managed to get out of the American's arms and started down the hall towards the stairs to go to his math class, ignoring people's stares. He stopped when he heard the American laugh and call him.

"Hey! My name's Alfred. How about yours?"

Arthur turned and faced him, and seeing something akin to a challenge in _Alfred's_ eyes, he answered, knowing sooner or later he would regret it.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

He turned again, starting toward the stairs that were so close yet seemed to take forever for him to reach, when he heard the American purr.

"_Arthur..._"

And something about the way Alfred said it made Arthur shiver.

And not in the good way.

He ignored it and kept going, feeling as if him and Alfred were the only two there and he could feel the taller boy's stare on his head.

He kept going.

[=]

Arthur looked out the window of his class. He was just spacing out, when he saw Kiku and Elizabeta talking in whispers, holding out a camera in front of them, Arthur smiled at his friends, looking away. He looked back at the trees and grass outside of the school window. He looked up at the clouds, feeling like something was watching him. He saw something black, and when he tried to look harder, he saw a flash of blue and black and then there was a pain in his head. It was just a small pain, so he let it pass as the beginning of a headache and got ready for his class, not noticing that someone took the seat next to him. He just kept taking things out of his backpack and looked back outside to be met with nothing. Then, there was a breath on the nape of his neck, whispering.

"Hello, again."

Arthur almost fell out of his chair.

The Briton looked at the American who had sat next to him and blinked a few times. When he said nothing, the American looked away, smirking, at the board. Arthur continued to look at him, heart pounding and body heated in fear. He didn't understand why he felt like this toward someone who he only just met. Arthur shook his head and looked at the teacher as he began the lesson. Unknowing to Arthur, though, Alfred was watching him the whole time out of the corner of his eye.

Arthur spaced out for a little, and almost in no time, the bell rang. He began to stand up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed his binder, and when he looked over at the other table, consisting of Feliciano and Ludwig he stopped, breath hitching for a moment. It was as if all time around him slowed down. Arthur could hear his heart pounding in his ears, blocking out all other sounds.

A blue ribbon. A blue ribbon fell out of Feliciano's bag, slipping slowly onto the floor. Arthur stared at it, completely frozen.

Then there was something warm engulfing his wrist and he was being yanked out of the classroom. As Arthur was almost out of the door completely, he stared at Feliciano picking up the ribbon with a confused expression and Ludwig telling him to hurry up.

[=]

"Alfred! Where are you taking me? Hey! You bloody American, listen when I'm talking!" Arthur yelled at the blonde dragging him through the halls and toward the dorms. Alfred didn't even spare him a glance. "Hey! Git, we have classes! Stop!" Arthur dug his heels into the floor, but it seemed to have absolutely no effect on Alfred as he effortlessly continued to pull him to the dorms.

Alfred glanced back at him once, a stoic expression on his face. Arthur stopped struggling and his eyes widened at the expression on the other teen. He gulped and decided it was better to just go along.

Because that one expression made his see things.

Things he didn't understand.

[=]

Arthur fell to the ground in his dorm from being pushed into the room roughly. He glanced back, but Alfred had already left. Arthur blinked a few times, confused. What was that all about? He got up, the pain in his head once again resurfacing. He got up, making his way toward his bed, when he heard a whisper. He stopped, looking around the dark room. He shook his head, deciding to get some things for his last two classes of the day. Again, a whisper, but a little louder this time. Arthur spun around, but was once again met by emptiness.

_Arthur..._

Arthur stopped. He froze, pain blinding him. He felt as if his head was about to burst; as if his body was engulfed in flames. Arthur grabbed his head and fell to his knees as the pounding of his mind increased with the whisper of his name. He let out a strangled cry at the pain and gripped at his throat when he felt it tighten. He was gasping, choking on his own breath. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to...

_Arthur Kirkland..._

Arthur's eyes widened, and then everything was black around him.

[=]

_"Arthur, no! Be careful!" the blonde yelled at him. He looked back at her, smiling at her small form behind him._

_"Bella, it's okay! I can do it!"_

_And then he was soaring, the little girl with wings staring at him in awe._

_"See, i told you I could do it!"_

_The scene changed._

_Suddenly, Arthur was older, flying in darkness. There was laughter around him. Arthur looked behind him once, and he bumped into something hard. He froze as a dark chuckle sounded by his head. He looked at the form in front of him, seeing a boy with blue eyes and dark hair, a cowlick sticking up. The creature had a pointed tail, pointed ears, and bat wings, the complete opposite of Arthur himself._

_"Hello..." the man said. Arthur's eyes widened, and then suddenly a male voice was yelling his name inside his head violently and desperately._

_The man in front of him, though, smirked and leaned closer to Arthur's small form._

_"...Arthur."_

Arthur woke up gasping and panting, sweat all over him. He sat up quickly, noticing he was in his bed and in pajamas. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and read _3:07 AM_. He sighed, breath shaking violently, just like his body. Arthur quickly got out of his bed, making his way to his phone, thinking whether or not he should text Lukas(*). He decided against it; the blonde was most likely sleeping. As he was making his way to his bed again he heard his phone buzz. He walked back to it and grabbed it. He unlocked the screen and squinted slightly at the sudden brightness in the dark room.

It was a text from Kiku. Actually, it was multiple texts from Kiku and Lukas from during the day.

**From: Kiku**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 3:30pm**

**Message: Arthur-san, where r u?**

Arthur blinked at how long ago that was. He went to his next one, which was from Lukas.

**From: Lukas**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 4:09pm**

**Message: Arthur, Kiku told me u weren't answering ur fone, where r u?**

Next message.

**From: Kiku**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 4:30pm**

**Message: Arthur-san, y rnt u answering?**

**From: Lukas**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 4:34pm**

**Message: Arthur? R u gonna make it 2 the meeting 2day?**

**From: Kiku**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 6:02pm**

**Message: Arthur-san, pls text me back when u see my texts.**

**From: Lukas**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 8:16pm**

**Message: hey, I'll stop by 2mrrw since it's Sat. k? I'll swing by 'round 3 or 4pm. See ya.**

Arthur sighed. He didn't remember what happened. Well, he remembered everything up to the pain he'd felt. Arthur was about to set his phone back down when he saw that he still had one more message. His brows furrowed and he clicked on the message to open it.

**From: (Unknown) 1-815-***-******

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 5:23pm**

**Message: hey! it's Alfred ;) duuuuuude, wher were u? u disappeared and never came back, bro! i was waiting 4 u, ur like the only dude i know. well, i'll come see ya 2mrrw. oh, i got ur # from some chick named elizabeta or sumthing.**

Arthur dropped his phone and fell back on his bed. If Alfred had been waiting for him and hadn't dropped him off and left, then was that all a dream? If that wasn't what happened, then...

_What the bloody hell happened?_

**[=]**

**(*) I think that Lukas and Arthur would be good friends, ya know? Like, ya know, both tsunderes and all :D**

**Heyyyyy bros! Sooooo, how'd ya like it? I made it longer this time~ :D**

**MORE USUK NEXT CHAPTER~ And a little sneak peek into the Devil's lair to see what exactly Alfred is trying to do :D**

**Also, just so you know, this story will also have eventual Franada.**

**Anyway, yeah...I don't have much to say.**

**P.S. Anyone watch " The Vampire Diaries " or " The Secret Circle "?**

**BYE I LURVE YOU GUYS :D**


	4. A Mere Human

**Disclaimer : Don't own Hetalia... sadness.**

**Author Note : I'm starting to write this Monday (the 7th obviously~) and it's my little sisters' (yes they're twins~) birthday today! :D WOOHOO THEY TURNED 3. :| LOL. But, yeah. I also have no school tomorrow so it'll probably get posted tomorrow :D TEEHEE. (we have a teachers institute, yesssssssss)**

**ANYWAY, who enjoyed chapter 3? :D Who likes bad boy Alfred (*me and 5 other friends of mine raise our hands slowly*)? Poor Arthur. :\ LOL like every story has him being miserable xD I think it's just an author thing where you have to pick on the cute small guy xD hahahahahaha I know I certainly like to do it~**

**OHMYGOSH! So, I'm the England in my group of friends (and Denmark~) so my friend who is America (the one I told you guys is cosplaying as America too~) bought me a Union Jack hat (I like totally fangirled for like 5 minutes xD) and wrote me a little note to go with it (it's from Alfred to Arthur [ya know, the addressed part lol]) here it is:**

**" Iggy~**

**Bro, all I have to say is you're my other half. Your cooking sucks, but you make up for it with your huge eyebrows. And I like the fact that you're so cute when you're on the bottom.. ;)**

**Anyways-**

**See you later Iggybrows :)**

**The one and only HERO, **

**Alfred F. Jones "**

**ISN'T THAT AWESOME~? I wrote her a reply and gave her it before school ended (we don't have classes together, sadly) but I don't remember exactly what I wrote. xD It was a fun day today. BUT OMG THE BIOLOGY TEST WE HAD WAS SO FREAKING HARD! AND I ALMOST FAILED IT! D':**

**I don't really have anything else to say, so... On to chapter 4~ Is this the fastest update so far? I'm not sure... Hmmm...**

**[=]**

Arthur sighed as he watched the sky lighten up with the sun. He got up and decided to hop into the shower.. He stretched and his phone buzzed.

**From: Headache**

**To: Arthur**

**Sent at: 7:31am**

**Message: ... (Press Unlock to view message)**

Arthur sighed and threw his phone onto his bed deciding against viewing the message. It could wait. Arthur walked slowly to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and soon the sound of running water could be heard.

[=]

Alfred stretched out his wings when he entered his home - oh how he loved his home! Dark, fire everywhere, the type of cold that would leave you shivering even under blankets as an aftermath. Alfred soared through, smirk in place as he watched the souls of people he'd stopped angels of getting walk around desperately. He continued on his way, his meeting with the Devil already set. Soon, he reached the blood covered doors and he pushed them and strolled in cockily.

"Yes, Master?" Alfred said, plopping down in a chair and kicking his feet up onto the soul of a young woman. She let out a yelp and began shaking, for she was too afraid to make a move and stop him. Alfred despised women. He looked up at the Portrait when he heard the Devil speak.

"Alfred. You know about everything don't you?"

"I believe I do," Alfred said, and kicked his feet down hard on the soul's back, making her cry out and fall further down on her knees and elbows.

"You did a good job of stopping that damned angel from finding out something." the Devil said, voice powerful and controlling.

"Hm. Well, mind if I ask a question?" Alfred didn't wait for a reply and went on ahead with asking his question. "Why exactly _are _we trying to stop him? Is there a catch?"

"Nothing, really, Alfred. You don't have to worry about that for now. All you need to know is that by stopping Arthur Kirkland you will help a lot of your own kind from dying, because he is very powerful. You have to be careful around him, Alfred, he's not stupid. One wrong move and - "

Alfred leaned back in his chair and waved his hand. "And he'll find out who I really am, yeah, yeah, I got it. Now, what happens when we _do_ stop him? What then?"

He heard the Devil sigh. "Again, Mr. Jones, that is none of your concern at the moment. All you need to do is finish your job. Unless, of course...you'd like the same thing that happened 10 years ago to happen again..."

Alfred's eyes darkened and he slightly glared at the Portrait. "No. Of course not."

Alfred stood and began making his way to the door, ready to go back and finish what he has to do.

"Oh, and Alfred?"

Alfred turned around to indicate he was listening.

"I'm sending you another demon to help you."

"Who?" Alfred asked, wondering who would be powerful enough to help him and why he even _needed_ help in the first place. He was powerful enough to do this!

"You'll find out soon."

And with that, Alfred pushed open the doors, left and began his journey back to continue his mission.

[=]

Arthur stood in the hot water pouring over his face, thinking of absolutely nothing. He sighed and ran his hand through his wet blonde locks. He sighed again and let his hand fall onto his face. Arthur thought he heard something, but when he peeked out of the curtains, there wasn't anything so he figured he was just imagining things. He closed the curtain and continued his shower in silence.

Arthur heard something again, but ignored it as he relaxed under the hot water. Suddenly, there was a cold draft on his body and he stumbled and fell in the bathtub as he realized there really was someone inside his dorm room and said person just pulled his curtain open. He looked up, seeing someone he didn't think he would see -

_Alfred._

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU WANKER?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, closing his legs as to hide his parts from the taller boy standing above him. For a minute, Arthur was terrified. he saw a look in Alfred's eyes that scared him, but he _must've _been imagining it, because before he had a chance to think about it, Alfred was already smiling and laughing.

"Oh! I was right, you were in here, Artie!" Alfred said, reaching toward Arthur and ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch me, you git! You don't just walk in on someone showering!" he moved slightly away, water still running over him. Alfred pouted.

"Well, you didn't answer my text and I _told_ you I'd be coming over! Then I thought something happened and I came to check. You can't blame me for being worried, you know~"

Arthur growled in frustration.

"Just get out so I can put some damn pants on, you stupid American."

[=]

Alfred lounged on Arthur's bed to pass the time waiting for the Brit to finish his shower. He sighed and kicked his feet off of the bed, looking at Arthur's small, green phone. He picked it up and saw that the Briton had not read his text, just as he'd suspected. He smiled somewhat fondly, before crushing that smile and set the phone down on the smaller boy's nightstand. Alfred sighed again, waiting for the shorter boy to finish. he checked the clock - it was 12:45 PM. He rolled his eyes slightly when he heard a cry of frustration from the bathroom and was about to start thinking about who the Devil was going to send to help him, when he heard the door open. He looked up to be met with a rather delicious sight.

Arthur was clad in only a large shirt.

Alfred watched Arthur's long legs hungrily as the Brit went over to his drawers to find a pain of comfortable pants. Alfred got up and quietly made his way behind Arthur. Then, he grabbed the bottom of Arthur's shirt and pulled it up to reveal what he wanted, the shirt now only covering the top half of his back. Arthur yelped in surprise, slamming into the dresser in shock while Alfred pouted.

"Nice Union Jack undies, bro."

Alfred watched amusedly as Arthur struggled out of his grip until he fell onto the ground, butt sticking out into the American's view. Alfred couldn't help the smirk that fell on his face. Suddenly, as Alfred was helping the Brit stand - while said Englishman yelled profanities - he saw a flash of the angel he'd almost killed. Alfred stumbled on himself and let go of Arthur's hand, making the British boy fall onto his butt again, but this time scratching his arm on the side of his bed. Arthur hissed as Alfred watched, as if in a trance. The wound's color turned a quick red as it began to bleed.

And Alfred lost himself just like he had on that fateful day.

Alfred lunged toward Arthur, accidently making the teen knock his head onto the wooden part of the bottom of his bed, Alfred on top of him, holding his arm tightly. The Brit opened his green eyes and met Alfred's own blue ones. Alfred had a wild look in his blue orbs, slightly scaring Arthur. There was something in the back of Arthur's mind, nagging him to get away as fast as possible, but Arthur's body was frozen in fear. Alfred watched him with half-lidded eyes, his eyes trailing down the boy's throat, to his neck, shoulder, and eventually to where the scratch on his arm was bleeding slowly. Alfred couldn't help himself and before he did what he did he had one thought.

_He's cute when he's scared~_

Then, on complete impulse that comes with all demons, Alfred lunged forward once again, crushing his lips against Arthur's soft ones.

Arthur let out an odd squawking noise and clenched his fists, punching them against Alfred's hard chest. Alfred seemed unaffected by the hard - to Arthur's human body - punches.

Arthur thought maybe it would just be a quick out-of-nowhere chaste kiss, but he was surprised and horrified at the same time when something wet and covered in spit was suddenly against his lips. He pounded harder onto Alfred's chest. The bigger boy flipped them down so that Arthur was now lying on his back on the floor completely, Alfred above him.

Alfred took a minute to devour Arthur with his dark eyes.

Arthur was lying on his back, cheeks flushed darkly, his messy blonde hair slightly damp from his shower. His legs underneath Alfred's own, longer ones and his arms spread out widely to the sides, Alfred's own hands trapping Arthur's head between them. Alfred licked his lips when he looked into Arthur's wide, toxic eyes.

As Alfred bent closer to the boy, he could smell the boy's shampoo through his hair. It was a rather intoxicating smell of fruit. Alfred continued forward and barely registered that Arthur shut his eyes in fear as he dared not move. Alfred suddenly felt something overcome him, and he could feel his demon teeth begin to ache for a bite of this delicious human. He knew his canines were contracting and sharpening as his hunger grew for this boy in more than one way. Alfred realized that if he didn't leave now, he would be revealed.

So, Alfred did the one thing he could in a situation like this. He licked Arthur's ear slightly, enjoying the shudder it retracted from his prey before he got up and disappeared before Arthur could see his roots becoming a dark black instead of his wheat colored blonde.

Arthur opened his eyes as he felt a colder wind and no other type of body heat producing from someone else. He looked around, unable to fathom that Alfred had left so quickly, as if he'd never even been there.

Arthur was met by an otherwise empty room, his dorm door hanging open.

[=]

Alfred flew carelessly through the light skies, feeling helpless at the fact that Arthur - no, not Arthur, he was merely a _human_ - had made him react like that. It'd certainly never happened before. He shook his head and flew down into the woods before taking on his human disguise once again and walking into the school once again. He walked to a more secluded part of the dorm room hallways and leaned against the wall. He stayed like that for a while, until he heard a soft chuckle from his side, and he glanced up to look at the other figure, shrouded in the shadows of the halls.

"Hello, Alfred."

And as the figure walked out of the shadows and into Alfred's vision, he couldn't help the surprise once seeing the other demon's evil smile and sinister eyes.

"_Matthew_?"

**[=]**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. CLIFFHANGER~ Well, now you all know who the person the Devil was sending is~ LOL Alfred, gettin' a little horny, there, yeah?**

**HAHAHA.**

**Well, I can't stay to write anymore coz my mom is driving me up the wall to go to sleep 8( **

**I was originally going to make it longer, but with my mom yelling at me like Arthur yells at Alfred in the actual anime, I am forced to make it only this length.**

**Hope you enjoyed~ :)**


	5. No Memories

**Disclaimer : Well ... um ... I'm still being sadistic towards Arthur (poor boy) in this fic, so ... nope, still don't own Hetalia. :D**

**Author Note : Hey~! So, how many people liked chapter four? So OMFG EVIL!CANADA~ How can one handle an evil!America - and now I'm adding an evil!Canada, too~! I just love messing with you guys~ (OMFG I FEEL LIKE SPAIN WHEN I TYPE THE "~" XDX) Well... um..**

**Yeah ...**

**That's it, really.**

**DERP.**

**[=]**

Arthur found a pair of pants which he quickly put on after Alfred had left. He had no idea what that was about, but now he knew he had to stay away from Alfred. Or, at least, not be alone with him. Arthur rubbed his face and walked up to his mirror. His cheeks were still very much flushed and he sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot. He left his room for a moment, deciding to walk around for some fresh air.

Once outside, Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets and just walked around the gardens of the school. He looked at all the bursts of color randomly around the grass surrounding the Academy. He let out a rare, soft smile and continued walking. Arthur soon stopped by a bench and took a seat, watching the blue skies. He needed to get something else on his mind to get rid of the feeling of Alfred's lips on his own.

So, he decided to try and think of his family.

But he couldn't remember any of them.

Arthur furrowed his brows and thought harder, trying to remember his mum at the very least. He couldn't seem to remember her. Or his father. No one. He sighed and stopped, slumping down on the bench. That's when he started to doze off, eyes closing slowly.

_"Jerk."_

_"Ha! You won't be able to catch me!"_

_"No, Arthur, please chase me? I want to play a game with you!"_

_"Well, isn't it all the more fun if you have to chase me across the street? Come and find me!"_

_"ARTHUR! ARTHUR, WAIT, IT'S A -"_

"Excuse me, mister?"

Arthur opened his eyes and bolted off of the bench in a split second. He sighed and calmed down his heart as he stared at the boy who had spoken to him. He reminded him of Alfred so much, Arthur thought it was him at first. But, instead, the boy's eyes were a darker shade of blue, making them seem purple. His golden, waved hair fell slightly into his eyes, an odd curl sticking out of his hair, but not defying gravity like Alfred's. The boy had a certain glow in his eyes that somewhat scared Arthur, his eyes hidden behind glasses, slightly larger than Alfred's.

"Yes?" Arthur replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself; I'm new. My name's Matthew. And you are?" The boy told Arthur, making Arthur calm down further.

"Oh, hullo, Matthew! My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur thought he'd seen a flash of something sinister in the boy's smile, but it was gone as fast as it had come, so Arthur assumed he'd just imagined it.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur."

"Pleasure's all mine, Matthew."

[=]

"Matthew? You were the one he was sending?" Alfred asked, disbelieving.

"Yes. Now if you'd kindly shut your mouth, we can get to business. I don't like being surrounded by so many humans all at once when they're still living." Matthew replied, walking down the hall, past Alfred and into Alfred's room.

Alfred followed, not seeing another option.

"First, you did a good job of getting his name, but I've found that you're lacking. Arthur is a former angel. You can't let your guard down."

"I know that! I'm not letting my guard down, Matt!"

"Well, didn't seem that way to me when you were kissing him, _Alfred_."

"That was..." Alfred trailed off slightly, not sure how to say that Arthur had just looked so delicious that he'd wanted him. "It was just my way of taking his mind off of whatever it is he's supposed to be finding."

"Hm..."

Alfred sighed and took a sear on a chair by his desk, staring at Matthew coldly. Alfred was about to speak up, when Matthew beat him to it.

"Well, then, I guess you can just leave most of the information gathering to me, yes?"

Alfred grumbled and stood, making his way to his bed, away from Matthew, who was currently looking at some of Alfred's homework.

"I can. I actually should. But," Alfred plopped down onto his bed and smirked up at the other demon. "I'm not giving this up."

Matthew glanced at him from the corner of his eye and said, monotonously;

"Really, now? You've usually always left things up to other demons if they'd asked. What's so different about this one human, Alfred, that you don't want anyone getting in your way?"

Alfred turned fully to face Matthew. "Nothing. I just want to be the one to end him. Period."

Matthew smirked a bit.

"Interesting."

And with that, the longer-haired boy left the room without another word.

Alfred sighed and laid down on his bed, not bothering to take his shoes off. He took off his glasses, setting them down on the nightstand next to his dorm bed and turned onto his side, facing the wall and shutting his eyes, ready for a little nap.

His dreams were filled with images of a bleeding being with wide, glowing wings, red splattered everywhere, the two colors contradicting each other.

[=]

Arthur had tried to remember again, turning up with - once again - nothing. No memories. Not even an image. Him not being able to remember his family had terribly confused Arthur. He then tried to remember anything from his childhood, but all he seemed to remember was a flash of bright lights against his vulnerable eyes and nothing else. He let out a shaky breath and continued walking around the school, not knowing someone - or something - was watching his every move.

On the way back to his dorm, Arthur had bumped into Kiku. They'd talked for a bit, until Arthur invited Kiku to come with him to a cafe near town. Kiku had agreed, and they'd talked about nothing in particular on their way. Once they'd reached the cafe and ordered - Arthur a cup of tea, as well as Kiku. Arthur fidgeted as they waited for their drinks.

"Arthur-san, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Arthur looked up, startled at the voice of another, from the table.

"You've been playing with your fingers for a bit. Is there something bothering you?"

At that moment, the woman who'd taken their orders came back with two steaming cups of tea. As soon as she'd left, Arthur grabbed the cup tightly, but did not lift it off of the small table they were occupying.

"Um, actually, yes, there has been something bothering me today..." Arthur trailed off, staring at the swirls in the liquid in front of him. Kiku waited for Arthur to continue, not saying a word.

"Um... I tried to remember my family, but..." His voice dropped a few pitches, almost a whisper, and Kiku had to strain his ears to hear his friend. "I couldn't remember them."

"What do you mean, Arthur-san? You couldn't remember any memories?"

"No, I mean, yes... Well, it's not just that. I can't even remember what they looked like. And I can't remember anything about myself. My childhood and everything up until coming to this school is just a big blur. And we've been at this school for 2 years. I don't know why I never thought about it before."

Kiku thought for a minute. If he was being honest, he didn't remember his family or childhood either, except for one small detail, which was a flash of something white and black and fuzzy before everything just became a big black spot in his mind.

"Do you know what's going on with this, Kiku?" Arthur's voice broke through his thoughts.

When Kiku looked up at his friend, his brown eyes meeting Arthur's desperate green ones, he decided on one thing to say to his friend.

"I'm not sure, Arthur-san. I remember everything just fine."

[=]

While walking back with Kiku to their dorms, they'd talked for a bit more about their memories together at the school. One, that they'd especially remembered having fun with, was during the school dance. They'd all gone without dates - him, Kiku, Heracles, Lukas, Elizabeta, Lovino, Antonio, Feliciano and Ludwig - and had a blast. They'd all worn blue. The guys had all worn all black suits, a blue tie, and other small things the color blue around their suits. Elizabeta had worn a long, sparkling blue dress, a blue hair-tie, a necklace with a blue heart, and, finally, a black bracelet with a beautiful blue flower sticking out of it. They'd all danced, took pictures and had fun.

Something was bugging Arthur, but he decided to keep quiet about it around Kiku. Once they'd separated to different hallways to their dorms, Arthur began quickly looking through his things. If he'd been at this school for two whole years, then he should have those pictures. He should have a lot of pictures with his friends.

He tore through everything, desperately darting his eyes around to look for a picture.

[=]

Alfred woke up panting. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes. He'd dreamed about Arthur. What made him worry was the fact that he _hadn't_ dreamt of defeating a bloody angel. Oh, no. He'd dreamt something far worse.

He'd dreamt about making love to Arthur.

To _human_ Arthur.

He decided he just needed a cold shower, especially when remembering those explicit parts of his dream - no, nightmare - made all his blood rush south. It was painful. He hadn't felt like this in over 100 years of living. When he stood, his little Alfred brushed against the hard material of his boxers and ached. He hurriedly made his way to his bathroom.

There was something wrong with him.

[=]

Arthur sat on his bed, ignoring his phone calls and the knocking on his door - which had eventually stopped, as most likely the person thought he wasn't in there and left - and he curled in on himself on his bed. He felt alone, scared and he was very anxious. And not a good kind of anxiousness. Arthur eventually terrified himself to sleep in the middle of the bed, legs up to his chest, arms out in front of his chest, head half on and half off the pillow. He was over the covers, as he was too horrified to even think of putting the blanket over his frail body.

He'd found absolutely no pictures of any of his friends - not even of himself.

**[=]**

**Author Note : So, I hope you liked this quick update :D Decided to write it coz I had nothing better to do, lol. :D And I didn't want to lose my ideas for it xD**

**So, as always, I hope you enjoyed this. And OMG ALFRED, YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BOY~ Having wet dreams of Arthur xDDDDDDD LOL!**

**Haha. Sorry there wasn't any USUK interaction in this chap. But, meh. There will be eventually~**

**Probably not gonna update chapter 6 for a bit since I have some AWESOME (sarcasm~) homework that I'm gonna be getting over the weekend Dx UGH. :P If not, then I'll (hopefully~) update this weekend or by Wednesday/Thursday next week. :3**

**I LOVES YOU ALL~ (seriously all of you have to listen to the song " My Balls " by " YourFavoriteMartian " IT'S EPIC. AND AWESOME. AND AMAZING. :D**

**BYE~~~~~~~~ (for reals this time~)**


	6. Over The Hill

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia... *sigh***

**Author Note : :D Hey~ So I decided to write some today~ But I am seriously like really super sorry that this is like almost 2 weeks late! I just really never had time to write. D: Homework over the weekend, a 3-hour long test, 2 more tests that I had the next day and blah. Then I took 2 days to just relax. Then I went and saw Breaking Dawn Part 1 and my friend slept over, we stayed up till around 3:30am and then I woke up late the next day (around 1pm?) and then my friend had to leave at like 2:30 so yea. Thanksgiving week was just hectic—day before, the exact day, and the day after were all spent at my uncle's. *sigh*...Sorry! The good thing, though, is that -**

**Alfred: I get to rape Arthur?**

**Me&Arthur: WHAT? NO!**

**Alfred: Aww. But I want to~**

**Arthur: ALFRED! YOU - HOW COULD YOU - I DON'T EVEN - !**

**Me: Well... While those two are off bickering, I was going to say the good thing is that I have a chance to sit down and write :) OH! AND MY HAIR IS GROWING~ :D (recently got it cut too short when I didn't want it that short -.-) So, because of my absence for a while, here's a fluffy-filled chapter for ya'll :3 [the beginning is more hot than cute, but after that it's **_**cute**_**~]**

**[=]**

"Artie~" A loud voice boomed into his eardrums. Arthur's eyes screwed shut as he pretended to be asleep. The American opened the door and entered while Arthur's heart began to beat at a much faster rate. Arthur relaxed his muscles and breathed evenly, hoping the American would simply leave for the fact that Arthur was asleep and therefore could not be annoyed.

Arthur heard Alfred's whiny voice directly above him.

"Arthur, if you don't wake up I'll make you wake up!"

Arthur continued to pass as sleeping.

Then, causing Arthur's heart to go crazy in his ribcage, Alfred's voice dropped a few octaves, low in tone, hot breath hitting his ear.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going to wake you up by force, Arthur." And then suddenly, there was a hot mouth against his earlobe. Arthur shut his eyes, but otherwise made no indication he was awake. Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed 'asleep' Alfred would leave. He could only hope as a lewd hand began to lightly rub at his side. Alfred's tongue darted out to trail on his skin, from his ear, down to his jaw, neck...

When Alfred reached his collarbone, he stopped, and latched his mouth around one spot. Then, he sucked.

He sucked _hard._

Arthur almost let out a moan at the pleasurable feeling, but bit his tongue until he could taste the tanginess of his own blood. Alfred's hand went under his shirt and lightly traced over his flat stomach and chest. Arthur did his best to stay quiet, though his heart was going wild, beating harder and faster than it ever had in his life.

Well, what he could _remember _from his life.

Alfred stopped sucking and Arthur almost let out a sigh of relief, but held it in. The American's mouth traveled down to his shoulder, where he licked it slightly. Then he went back up to Arthur's face and kissed him roughly on the corner of his mouth. Arthur kept a straight face, even when Alfred's tongue darted out to lick his lips. Alfred turned Arthur over onto his back and got on top of him. He chuckled and leaned in until his mouth was by Arthur's ear once again, licked the lobe and then whispered hotly;

"Wake-y, wake-y, Artie~"

And that did it.

Arthur pretended to wake up with a start and looked into Alfred's blue orbs, behind wire-rimmed glasses.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME, ALFRED?" he screeched. Alfred laughed and hopped off, pulling the Brit with him.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I woke you up. Don't worry, I didn't do nothin' to ya. I just sat on ya."

Arthur willed his blush to disappear—curse his English complexion! Alfred then smiled at the Brit—neither one noticing it was more of an actual _smile_ (a _fond_ smile too!) rather than his usual _smirk_—and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" he said, pulling Arthur along with him, even though it was nighttime.

"Come where?" Arthur said, being dragged out of the dorms and eventually out of the building, into the chilly night air. "Alfred! Where are we—" He was cut off by the sudden turn of Alfred's head toward him. The thing that made him stop was the look on Alfred's face. It was soft, tender—_adorable._ It made his heart beat faster—in a different way than before.

Alfred's smile widened slightly at the expression of the Brit.

"We're going somewhere special! I want to show you something really beautiful—like _you_."

Arthur could feel his stomach churn uncomfortably and his face heat up against the cold air. He nodded, grasping Alfred's hand just as the latter did him.

They walked in silence for a bit until they reached a small hill, where Alfred let go of his hand, and Arthur could still feel his hand tingling where the other boy had touched it. He gulped and looked up at Alfred.

"You sure you can climb across this hill, oldie?" Alfred joked. Arthur sputtered for a bit before hmphing and pushing Alfred to the side—causing him to chuckle—and start climbing before him. Alfred caught up with him, laughing.

Arthur continued, sighing as nothing special came into view yet. He was almost at the top.

"Well, what's so special up here that you just _had_—oh..." he took in a breath at the beautiful scene on the top of the hill.

He could see the stars.

From his dorm room—or anywhere, in fact, by the Academy—he couldn't see very much besides a couple stars and a faint outline of the moon. But, now...

Alfred's whisper came from his side, startling him.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Arthur jumped slightly, looking over at Alfred, who was staring up at the sky in awe. Arthur's hand suddenly craved for the feeling of the other's palm against his own. Arthur gulped and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He nodded, somehow knowing that Alfred saw him—even though he wasn't really looking at him. Arthur looked at the sky when he spoke.

"Why are you showing me this?" he whispered. When he received silence, he looked over at Alfred, who was staring right back into his own green orbs. He watched Alfred's soft, blue eyes.

But, now, for some reason, they were softer than they ever were. They seemed to be swimming with emotion that wanted Arthur to understand, but he couldn't tell what was hidden in those azure eyes of his. Alfred turned to face him fully.

"Because I'm a hero."

[=]

**Author Note: D8 IT'S SO SHORT! I'm sorry. D: I'll try to update faster this time [I hope I'll have time to~]**

**Arthur: That was very cute.**

**Me: Aww, why thank you~ I try, you know. You and Alfie are like my favorite couple of everything and anything :D Aaaaaaaaaaaand—**

**Alfred: Wha? You don't usually write cute stuff for us!**

**Me: *pointedly glares at Alfie* Well, if you'd be quiet and not interrupt maybe you'll know! **

**Alfred: *shrinks back* okay...**

**Me: *sigh* I was saying but I also love the angsty side of USUK! Which is why this chapter was a like the calm before the storm~ Because from here on out—**

**Arthur&Alfred: *gulp audibly***

**Me: —IT GET'S ANGSTY~!**

_**Anyways**_**, I love you guys~~~~~~~~~**

**Note:: I might make a little oneshot thingy where the Hetalia – Axis Powers characters get...FACEBOOKS! :D yea, that's right. **_**Facebooks**_**. LOL! XD 3 bye bye~ See ya next time, guys~**


End file.
